


fly, fly away

by orphan_account



Category: Miss A
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, china line is referenced here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven years pass, their contracts expire, and Jia’s the only one who finds herself on a plane to a country she hasn’t visited in years.





	fly, fly away

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from livejournal

Seven years pass, their contracts expire, and Jia’s the only one who finds herself on a plane to a country she hasn’t visited in years. She isn’t surprised -- after all, Fei is successful in her own right and Suji is holding on to a couple more years as the nation’s most prized commodity and Minyoung doesn’t really have another country to run off to. Jia has that itch of restlessness under her skin that isn’t in the others, and that decided it. Fei only gives her a resigned look when Jia tells her -- as if she knows she can’t stop anything, which is true -- and Minyoung tears up a bit but is mostly happy for her. Suji sends her a few minced words of goodbye over text but Jia understands, because Suji’s tired as hell and they’re more acquaintances than anything else nowadays. 

 

And Zhou Mi throws a goodbye party, of course -- "Since you're actually telling us before you leave," he explains, half-serious and half-joking -- and pretty much everyone's there, all of China-line and the add-ons. 

 

Yet among all of the people she's been relying upon for so many years she also notices the glaring absences. Zitao, who she used to care for like a little brother. Yifan, who she might've been something with if she had more time. Invading her mind is the thought that Jia will be joining them, that she'll be just another one of the defectors who left after the taste of the bitter Korean dream, even if the way she's leaving is different. 

 

But Jia knows she's made the right decision. She isn't twenty anymore, toiling for that dream along with Fei and Hyerim, her days colored with sweat and laughter. Now she doesn't know what her dream is. All Jia knows is that whatever had motivated her so long ago has since faded away, leaving only a hollow within her. That dream had looked so nice from far away, only for her to go up close and see the ugliness that lied within. 

 

It wasn't all bad, of course. It's just that the bad had outweighed the good until all Jia saw, heard, _ felt _ was how terrible everything was. 

 

It doesn't take too long for the plane to land, and pretty soon Jia's about to step off of the plane, her suitcase rolling behind her. She pauses before she takes a step. 

 

Jia's always wondered what it felt like to leave, to go over to a different country and just start over after so long. She feels it in her chest, dread and excitement twin rivers running through her body. She'd always seen it as some kind of reinvention: you walk away, you shed your past, you forget the people you leave behind. Now Jia realizes that there's an equal amount of looking forward and looking back. 

 

Behind her: a glittering city, once salvation but now a cage. Friends she hopes she never forgets. Pain and sacrifice, but hope too. 

 

In front of her: not just China, but the rest of the world. 

 

Jia smiles as she takes a step forward. She's ready. 


End file.
